Love only slows death down
by Alphonse Lycan Fortunate
Summary: Anthony lives in our World when he accidentally falls into the world of Harry Potter. A Story of hardships, love, loss, and pain. Will he survive. read to find out. HrOC please RR Ch. 2 Now up
1. Life's Tumbles

AN: Well this is my first story ever written so please be brutal with it tell me any problems I may have and need to fix. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is JK Rowling's books not mine.

**Chapter 1: Life's Tumbles**.

Anthony was in his room doing nothing as usual. He had just gotten back from a grueling 9 hr. day at work. He decided just to think about the future as he seemed to do a lot lately. He was waiting to get his diploma from high school which would be next week. He had a part-time job, was graduating, and getting ready to move out and join the military. Life seemed set for him which is why he had a problem. His life used to be just day by day. Making it up as he went along, which meant he had plenty of room for mistakes and that was no problem. Now that everything was planned if he made a mistake his entire future would disappear in a flash of smoke.

'Our decisions are what make or break our souls. So what should I do? Stupid thought number one, run away. Not going to happen. Come on something that will actually help me. Well maybe I could just...'

"Hey Ant!!!" said his ma from downstairs.

"What!!!!" said Anthony as he got thrown out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

"Come down stairs, we're cooking dinner tonight!!!!"

"Okay Ma!!!!"

So he got off his bed and he headed downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"So what are we making?" he asked as he walked in the room.

"Just some fettuccini alfredo with mash potatoes and broccoli."

"Sounds good"

He started off dinner which he ended up doing himself because his ma hated to cook. It's not that she couldn't she just didn't like to. Anthony, who has been cooking since he was three, was a pro and really loved it. His family liked to eat things buffet style so he didn't even set the table.

'I wander what really would happen if I just left and never came back. Would it really be all that bad. Really I'll just live my life day by day and never have to worry about messing up. For if you have no goals there is no failure, but…I couldn't leave my family like that. It would be torture for them just to see me walk out on them. I can't do that I must stay at least for them.'

Later That Night

He's been doing nothing but sitting downstairs by himself watching TV all night and was bored out of his mind so since it was about midnight he decided to go to bed. So Anthony went into his room stripped to his briefs and turned on the TV which was normal for him. He walked over to his bed and like an idiot wasn't paying any attention. He walked into his pair of shoes and slipped and whacked his head into his headboard, and then everything went black.

Harry's POV

Harry was at the Weasley's; everyone had already gone to bed. He just couldn't sleep, there were so many thoughts running through his head it felt unbearable. He was still deciding when to visit his parent's graves and if he should go back to school or not for his seventh and final year. He knows no matter his choices his friends will always be by his side. At first he tried to think of ways to get away so his friends couldn't follow him but he talked himself out of it. He decided he would never find the horcruxes without his friends. He had just gotten his letter from Hogwarts that morning while he, Ron, and Hermione were having breakfast and it really made him think if he really should leave school.

At school I'd have the library to look up anything I would need to know. But while I'm in school I would be hard pressed to find any of the horcroxes, for the fact I wouldn't be allowed to leave. Though I could just pass my appariation test and just leave school grounds when I think I know where to look. But I would still only be able to look on weekends. I would learn a lot more to defeat Voldemort, but then he would know exactly where to find me. What should I do????

**Bang!!!!**

"**Bloody Hell!!!!**" yelled his friend Ron from upstairs.

Harry leaped up and grabbed his wand from his pocket and ran upstairs. When he reached the scene everyone upstairs was already there to find a boy about his and Ron's and Hermione's age. He was unconscious and laying on the floor in nothing but his underwear.

"Ron, what happened?" yelled Miss Weasley.

"I don't know. I was laying down about to fall asleep waiting for Harry to get up here when all of a sudden this guy just falls out of no where on top of me." Ron pointed down at his bed to show where he landed and saw some red liquid all over his sheets and himself. "What the…is this blood on me."

"Where?" yelled Hermione who was there because she didn't want Harry to leave her behind when he went on his search for the horcruxes.

"All over me…I think it came from him"

Miss Weasley looked more closely at the boy on the floor and saw he was bleeding from the back of his head.

"Oh Merlin we need a mediwizard here immediately."

"I'll see if I can get Madam Pomfrey to come here" said Ginny as she ran out of the room.

"Use Hedwig she'll get it there faster" Harry yelled at her as she ran away only to see her flip a u-turn to come back and get Hedwig.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Just hurry!" and she ran from the room in a hurry.

"Hmmm"

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah it sounded like a ghost?" said Harry.

"Hmmm"

"What the bloody hell is that noise"

"Hmmmm"

"It's coming from the boy" yelled Hermione.

She ran forward and listened a little closer.

"Hmmmm"

"It is him. I think he's waking up."

Slowly the boy's eyes started opening. He looked up and saw what he thought to be an angel, and a bright light that engulfed everything else.

"Is this heaven?"

"No you're alive. Who are you? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Hermione hurriedly asked him.

"My name is…Anthony" and with that he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

Hermione was on watch over the boy as he slept. Madam Pomfrey had come by and fixed him up, but she said she had no idea when he would wake up and the only reason she wouldn't wake him up is because he needed the sleep anyways. She told them to let him sleep and wait for him to wake up. Mrs. Weasley started to make the children do watches. "I want you kids to wait for him to wake up so that when he wakes up he's not all alone. He might be lost, confused, and he might feel threatened. So one of you needs to be there to calm him down when he wakes up," was what Mrs. Weasley had said. Hermione took over most of the shifts. She told the others it was because she had nothing better to do anyways and she could use the time to read. Though to be truthful she didn't know why she wanted to be there when he woke up. She thought maybe it was because she was just too curious for her own good, but she had a feeling it was something else. She wanted to know about this boy, well Anthony as he said he was called. She wanted to know how he got there, what he was doing there, and where he came from. Though most of all she wanted to know him. She wanted to know who he was pure and simple.

"Who are you, Anthony? That's really all want to know I guess. Of course I want to know where you came from and why you're here, but…I don't know. You just seem so lost and alone. I know how that feels. I've felt lost and alone most of my life. I know it's hard but you just have to go on and I want to help you make it there. I promise when you wake up I shall get to know you and help you survive and find out whatever you need to know. For something tells me you didn't mean to come here. This means you're lost. I shall help you find your way back wherever that maybe." said Hermione out loud to Anthony as he lay still on the bed.

"Thanks…I shall in return help you in anyway you may need as well." said Anthony as he laid there on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl beside him. "What's your name?"

"Hermione…Hermione Granger" said Hermione in a squeaky voice after she realized her entire speech was heard by him as she thought he was still asleep. The embarrassment could be easily seen in her cheeks.

'Hermione Granger but that's in the Harry Potter books. This must be just a dream. I thought so. There's no way someone I didn't know would offer so much without it being a dream. Well dream or not why not enjoy it. I might as well play along. I always did like Hermione in the books; maybe this could turn into a great dream.'

"Hermione…that's a beautiful name."

"Th…thank you." said Hermione in surprise.

"So what do you want to know first?" asked Anthony nonchalantly as if him being in a place he's never been before didn't bother him which made Hermione even more curious.

"Um…well…I don't know where to begin."

"The first question you asked was who was I, which I have answered. Second you asked what am I doing here which to tell you the truth I don't even know. I just remember getting ready for bed and hitting my head and poof here I am in this bed in front of you. This also answers your third question. I'm sorry it's not an exciting story like you thought it might be that's all there is." as he finished he sat up and started to pop his joints.

"That's gross." said Hermione as she watched him bend his fingers back to the back of his hand and heard a resounding crack.

"Sorry it's a forced habit it helps with my arthritis."

"How do you get your fingers to bend back so far?"

"I'm double jointed that's about the best answer I can give you because I've never really looked up what it means exactly."

"Oh…okay so…how do you feel?"

"Well my head hurts like hell and I can hardly move, but other than that I'm having a great day."

Hermione let out a slight giggle which Anthony returned and than stopped because it hurt too much.

"Hey Hermione would you help me stand up? I need to walk around a little to loosen the joints in my legs a little. "

"Umm sure."

She got up from the chair that she had been sitting in for the past couple of days, and helped him stand up. He started walking around the room on his own and started kicking his legs. He than continued to pop every bone in his body which started to gross her out even more. She remembered what he had said earlier about his arthritis and how cracking helped so she decided to leave him alone about it. It wasn't his fault that the only thing that relieved the pain was something gross.

"Hey Hermione, who were those other guys who sat in that chair?"

"Wait…other guys you mean you were awake the whole time?"

"Yeah, I would have said something sooner its just I didn't feel safe around them that's about it."

"So why did you tell me you were awake."

"I felt comfortable around you. They said some of the same things you said but they only wanted to know where I had come from. They could have cared less about who I was. You at least wanted to know about me as a person. Not just where I came from and where I've been, but who it made me become. To tell you the truth I'd love to learn more about who you really are as well Hermione. I can see us becoming very good friends."

"Ummm…thanks I'm sure we will."

"Hey Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"When I get better and can actually walk on my own how about we go get something to eat if ya want. Ya know out or something, just the two of us."

"Well…I don…"

"I you don't want to that's all you have to say ya know don't just say yes to make me feel better. I don't need anyones pity. I can handle mys"

"Anthony, shut up. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yes I'd love to go out to lunch with you. Sweet isn't it?"

"Yes you are."

Hermione just stared at him blushing her eyes out at his last comment. Anthony looked at her and realized what he had said and decided to change the subject.

"So you never answered my question. who were the two guys sitting in the chair?"

"Well the redhead was Ron Weasley and the other was Harry Potter." said Hermione as she was thankful for the subject change.

"Hmm…okay" He then looked at Hermione to see a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just most people flip out when they here me say that Harry Potter was in the same building."

"Why would I flip out?"

"You seriously never heard the story of Harry Potter?"

"Nope never have, and to tell ya the truth I'd rather he tell me that story if ya don't mind. I don't mean to be rude I just like to hear the stories of people's lives from themselves not from others. It's there story to tell let them tell it. Ya know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess you're right…so what about your story."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's your life's story?"

"Sorry, but I don't feel like talking about it right now okay. Don't worry though; knowing me I'll probably end up telling you everything over time. I like to tell stories when I get the inclination and there usually stories about my past just hang with me and you'll learn everything you could possibly want to know about my past, if not more."

"Okay"

'He seems nice, just a little secluded, but still nice. I wonder why he doesn't want to tell about himself right now. It's probably just because he doesn't know me that well. I know I wouldn't give my life story away to him at least not until I got to know him better maybe that's what he meant by stick with him. Maybe he just wants to get to know me better before telling me to much about himself.'

"Hermione quick question…is there anyway I could get a hold of a smoke I'm dieing over here."

"A smoke?"

"Yeah ya know a cigarette. I could really use one right about now."

"I don't think anyone inside this house smokes but I could ask Mrs. Weasley for you if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Or…you could just come downstairs with me if ya want and ask Mrs. Weasley yourself."

"I'd love to come with you," he tries to stand up and can't do it, "but first I'm gonna need some help." He said as he smiled at her.

Giggling Hermione replied, "Give me your hand."

As she pulled him up he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks…for everything."

"No problem" said Hermione as she smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a while both minds lost somewhere in the recesses of there minds. Even they knew not the thoughts that were running through there heads.

It was Hermione who broke the silence first, "So shall we head downstairs?"

"Yeah can you help me down?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
